Great War I
}}| colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background: lightsteelblue;" Part of } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 90%; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa;" } } }} |- | colspan="2" | Category: Major Wars Category: Controversy Category: Religion Category: Reference Pages Also known as the LUE-NPO War Origin On the 15th of July 2006 a major war between LUE and NPO was declared. A number of alliances were involved and Global Radiation levels were at the highest point in history due to the large number of nuclear missile attacks that took place. The war was started when ex-LUE member Yaridovich commited "account suicide" by breaking as many forum rules as possible. It must be noted that it is of no relevance that Yaridovich had already "quit" the LN before this happened. The LN did not support this action but failed to officially condemn the behaviour, although some individual members supported Yaridovich, these members were not representative of the LN and any LN member found supporting or propagating the account suidide has and will continue to be praised by the LN to note that their opinion is not officially that of the alliance and that the alliance officially does not approve of it. However, unofficially the suicide of Yaridovich is praised within the LN to this day. As a result of the account suicide the New Polar Order (NpO) Emperor, whom at the time was Tygaland, nuked a LUEnited Nations member, Duffman04. LUE responded to this and war broke out between the two. The NPO joined the fray with the NpO. Interestingly, the NpO never published a declaration of war. Casus Belli According to Kiarou of the NPO the rationale for war was as follows: ::Some people, especially those who did not see the vile filth posted early, wonder as to the reasoning behind this war. Simply put, Yardiovich posted three stories and a picture. Two of the stories were more insulting then truly horrific, as they were intended to be, and the picture was nasty, but that would have simply ensured his ban and nation deletion. However it was that first story, the gory and graphic manner in which it was written should offended everyone. To quote Dilber, "Rape is never funny. Ever." ::''There is no form of rape that should ever be condoned, however the manner in which it was carried should make anyone queasy. Now, an entire alliance should not be condemned for one insane member, unless they decide to venerate that person and congratulate him, only back pedaling when they realize that many might not see it the same as they. This is the vile behavior that starts wars, especially when it supports such an act as rape. This should be the most justified war in the history of CN, and any LUE member with a shred of decency should support the war as much as we do. This was posted before, but I will post it again where it can be fully seen for the support that LUE gave this digusting act, please not the well known LUE persona's supporting the act, and the only member decrying it has already resigned. ( The whole thread is here.) The so called "CoaLUEtion" does not agree with this as a just Casus Belli and claimed that the offending nation was expelled from LUE and an official applogy for his behaviour was made on the forums. Regardless, this is probably the first major war in CN to start because of a bad joke. Who fought *'Imperial Order/Pacificans/Coalition of Justice: NPO, NpO''' ::vs. *'CoaLUEtion: LUE, GATO, CGS(CDS), SRI, ICSN, DDA, AoAN, GGA, TAGA, OIN, NAAC, ONOS, FIS, LOSS, ODN' LSF fights NPO, but is not part of the CoaLUEtion. Exion joined the war to honour its MDP with the NAAC. IGC was allied with NPO and NpO from the begining but settled for a separate peace with the CoaLUEtion after a few days. PrF left the CoaLUEtion and offered neutrality towards NP/pO on 7/20 and was accepted by the NPO. Federation reached a ceasfire with NP/pO on 7/22 due to internal events and has officially withdrawn from the CoaLUEtion. APA withdrew from the CoaLUEtion on 7/22 based on the new information concerning the Coven and spying within the ranks of both the NPO and LUE as well as internal affairs. NDN has withdrawn from the CoaLUEtion on 7/22, as it appears they originally meant to fight WITH the IGC, but mistakenly declared war against IGC and the NP/pO. The Legion, while previously neutral (the largest alliance to be so), declared war on the NPO on 7/23. It is fighting alongside, but not part of, the CoaLUEtion. Both the ODN and the Legion have offered a peace accord with the NPO on 7/25, after an apology by Ivan Moldavi was posted to each, peace became official between the 3 alliances. The request for peace by the ODN broke the terms of the UFO between them and LUE, and thus the agreemeet is no longer in effect. Neutral alliances GPA, IRON, SPTO EC, ANGIL, The Order, Grey Council, TOP, POTATO, PBRA, IDL, ICP, CCC, GIC, FCC and IGC(IGC declared a ceasefire approx. halfway through the war). A large amount of small alliances were undecided. ZI Club According to South Ohio: :Please add that the ZI Club is joining the fight, fighting both the NPO and GATO, though neutral toward LUE. Before this statement all ZI club members had fallen off the short bus again. All onboard suffered extreme brain damage and left with the cabilities of a rock. All of CN prayed so the did not lose their biggest joke but they are still alive and brabbling. GATO Declares a Cease Fire, GATO-IGC Cease Fire On 5:43, 18 July 2006 (UTC) GATO and IGC declared a cease fire. Declaration It has become clear that IGC has withdrawn form the War and settled with the CoaLUEtion. Soon after several CoaLUEtion members declared peace with IGC. Negotiations (hitherto unreleased) Starting on the 19th negotiations began to take place to try and settle the conflict between the major powers in the Great War. the transcripts of these discussions via an IRC chat log can be found here: The Great War IRC Log Cease Fire Starting around the 22nd talks of a more permanent Cease Fire and maybe even peace began. The talks stranded on the issue of reparations to be paid by NPO. The offer made seems to have been around 25-30 million and the demand was estimated at 32-40 million. Legion Joins The Coven leaked to Legion leadership a transcript of two NPO Alliance Councillors expressing displeasure of the Legion's neutrality in the war and suggesting the NPO attack them afterward. The Legion's Cabinet considered this a flagrant breach of the Imperial Accords and declared war 23 July. Though the Legion's state of war lasted 44 hours, their entry hastened NPO's decline from sole superpower status and brought about 55 announced defections from the NPO and NpO. Peace On the 1st of August 2006 the war ended. On these terms. Emperor of the NPO, Ivan Moldavi apologised via TrotskysRevenge to LUE here and the Emperor of the NpO, Electron_Sponge apologised here. The Declarations of War NpO Coalition *NPO *NpO - None? (A defacto declaration only, by way of nukes) *IGC (currently under a ceasefire, see here) CoaLUEtion *Alliance of Axis Nations *ANGIL *APA *CGS(CDS) *Federation *GATO *GGA *ICSN *LUE *LOSS *NAAC *OIN *S-R-I *TAGA *DDA *NDN *ODN *PrF (currently requesting a ceasefire, see here) *FIS Independents (note both are against NPO) *LSF *Exion Legion *Legion IRC War On the 16th, the OPs in #Cybernations, the OOC chat channel, started banning people for being members of LUE. The OPs are/were mostly NPO/NpO members. According to Crazy_Girl and Moo-Cows, Agamemnon started banning all LUEsers from #Cybernation after the "joke" was posted on the CN-forums. This was also followed up by other OP's. The justification was, according to Crazy Girl and Nanomachinery, that members of LUE were "making rude/derogatory comments" and it "got out of control and soon ag began banning all of them". Moo-Cows then "talked him into ending that the 16th around 22:00 CET, as well as unbanning those already banned" and Agamemnon resigned as an OP only to return later in the evening because there were no other OPs around. Nuclear War The largest amount of ICBM's ever used has been deployed in this war. Prior to the outbreak of the war, the Global Radiation Level (GRL) was at '1.04. By around midnight the 16th of July CET the GRL was at ''2.82''. As GGA joined in and the update for the 17th drew closer the GRL was at ''3.00'', where the ecological effects effectively capped, though the true radiation level continued to climb. The highest recorded true level, which was caused by this war, was ''5.88''' as of the 31st July 2006. See the List of nuclear strikes during The Great War. LUE Loses Forum Mask On Jul 16 2006, 09:46 PM forum time this was posted: :''I have removed the LUE mask. :''This is permanent. :''After consultation with Admin it has been determined that the ongoing disruptive behavior of LUE are a severe detriment to this game and will cease immediately. :''This game first and foremost is to be clean and fun for all ages and groups of players. Those that can not accept this need to move on because you have no place here. :''The forum and game moderation teams will be working to restore calm here. Those that call bias are in error. We came close to losing our forum yesterday. There is no bias associated with that. Everyone will be expected to adhere to forum rules and regulations. Those that can not will be removed from the forum and the game without warning from this point forward. -Moderation Also it should be noted that Admin Kevin requested and supported this, thus truly finalising this. It is one of the founding claims for moderation bias for NPO, as Yaridovich was no longer LUE when the mask was removed. LUE claims the mask was taken away in extreme prejudice and injustice. You can read the thread here. The Holy See This conflict also saw a change in the Papacy. Pope Pius was declared Anti-Pope by Honorious and Urban. Honorious and Urban then both declared. It seems Pope Urban IX was recognized by a lot of Countries, and Pope Honorious V may have been recognized by a few. The matter is still not settled. Also, at least one candidate for "Protestant Pope" has come forward. Tygaland Resigns The controversial Emperor of NpO, who is believed by the CoaLUEtion to have started the war, has resigned from his position as Emperor. Electron Sponge will take his place. This is Tygaland's official apology to ODN and his resignation. War Jokes During the war, the 2 sides were mocked by each other. The CoaLUEtion was called the CoaLUEsers by the Order. The Order were called the "Otters", a term coined by Prodigal Chieftain, the GGA Emperor. Also, the Great War has been referred to as the 'LOL War' due to the erratic declarations of ceasefires, and the fact that it was started over a very bad joke. Alliance Exodus A number of people left the NPO in and moderation made a thread on the forums for the express purpose of listing said members to remove thier masks. Unfortunatley the thread has now been deleted. Total Peace at last... After Diabeetus ceased offensive operations, things returned to normal, though one major event did happen: Emporer Ivan Moldavi had resigned as Emporer and passed the title on to Dilber. This came as a shock to many Cybernationers, but things quickly simmered, and peace resumed at last.